Only The Strongest Will Survive
by Paragons and Patriarchs
Summary: Ira Taxo is the female tribute for District One. During the Nineteenth Hunger Games, she has two simple personal rules. One, don't trust anyone. Two, win at all costs. But what happens when the rules are broken? These are the Hunger Games, and only the strongest can survive!


"Ira! Get up!" I hear a familiar voice call out, but I couldn't really put my finger on who it was. I wait for my eyes to adjust and for the soft glow everything had to stop, but it won't cease. Giving up, I proceed to make my way to the door. Once I open it however, it isn't my house that I see, it's a crowd of people. Some are familiar, some aren't, but I've definitely seen this place before.

"Ira Taxo!" My name being called instantly snaps me out of my trance. I stand perfectly still, hoping that it will draw attention away from me, but I still get the same glares and frightened looks. Before I even know what's happening I feel someone grab my elbows and drag me up to the large stage. Why would peacekeepers drag me to the stage? Oh, shit. When the correct thought finally hits me I start to scream. I don't know why, it just happens to be my first instinct. The next thing I know my brother jolts me awake.

"Ira, what is wrong with you? You wouldn't stop screaming!" My brother manages to laugh out and pats my head. "Happy birthday kiddo."

"Oh, so now my fear is funny to you? Great to know my sweet, sweet sibling Vael cares!" I sigh and roll my eyes. He can't even be nice today? Before he even has time to retaliate my twin sisters, Shimmer and Shine, come scampering in, their feet lightly tapping the ground like mice.

"Ira! We got you a birthday present!" They shout in unison. I slowly take it out of their hands, being careful to maintain my elegant big sister demeanor. It would crush them to know I don't always act this way.

"Thank you so much!" I open up the packaging that was clearly done last-minute. Inside of the box is a beautiful golden hair clip, one I'd been looking at for a long while. My district specializes in luxury items, so it's not like this is a rare accessory, but it reminded me of one my mother used to have. We had to sell it to make some money after our parents died, so I was happy to see that they paid attention to my less than subtle hints. "Now go downstairs, I've got to get changed." The twins bolted out of my room, but Vael lingered for a moment.

"Ira, were you having a dream about the reaping again?" I sigh and nod my head. It's kind of sad that it's not surprising to him anymore. "Why are you even scared anymore? It's your last year anyway. We've never had to apply for any sort of supplies, and there are people with their name in there more times than you. You'll be fine." He rolls his eyes and messes up my hair before walking out of the room.

I rummage through my outfits to find my nicest dress. For a district that specializes in luxurious items, a lot of the dresses here are plain, by our standards at least. Of course, my nicest dress has diamonds on it and the fabric is a nicer shade of gold. It's the last thing I managed to keep that was my mothers, and it hangs a little loosely on my tall and lanky figure, but that makes up for the dress being short if I weighed any more. I play with my light blonde hair for a while, dragging on my preparing as much as possible. My short, uneven bob cut changes at least several times before I just settle for the normal style with the clip in it. You can't do much with short hair anyway.

"How do I look?" I ask, twirling as I walk past my brother. I hear him chuckle lightly, before gasping.

"Oh man, you better get going! You're going to be late!" I put my hand up to my mouth. Running up to him, I kiss his cheek and run out the door. The reaping is at least ten minutes away, and I am sprinting there, hoping I'll make it in time. When I finally get there, I realize that although most people have, not everyone has gone through the customs. I take my place in line and wait for my turn.

"Next." I hear a peacekeeper say. I walk up to him and get my finger pricked. When it's done, I walk over to a crowd of kids my age and wait for the video to start. They've shown this video since the Second Hunger Games, deciding that we needed to be reminded through video every year about the uprising. I, however, was only about one at the time.

I barely remember any Hunger Games before I started attending the reaping. The only things I remember clearly is that out of the eighteen years the event has been hosted so far, this being the 19th year, District One has had about three winners already. Compared to the other districts, that is actually an incredible statistic. The only District to have more winners so far is Two, and that's only because they're the Capitols favored pets. They get more sponsors than everyone else and higher scores in training, so of course they win easier.

Before I know it, the video is over and Caelia, the woman that chooses the tributes every year shouts. "Now, as always, ladies will go first!" After what seems like eons of waiting, she pulls her hand out of the pile of tiny envelopes and opens one up. Of course, in an almost silly cliche, she shouts the name. "Ira Taxo!


End file.
